Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2014 PERFORMATIIVSUS 1 planeerimisleht
Täna on . Siin toimub Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2014 PERFORMATIIVSUS planeerimine. Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad 2014 PERFORMATIIVSUS 4.-12.jaanuar 2014 Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2014 teemaks on PERFORMATIIVSUS. Kavas on sümpoosion, kontserdid, töötoad, näitused, etendused, teoste ühiskuulamised ja -vaatamised. Koostöös Pärnu Ooperi, Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia ja Eesti Kunstiakadeemiaga toimub erinevate kunstialade esindajaid ühendav multimeediumitöötuba, mille oluliseks osaks on haridusprogramm Pärnu koolide õpilastele. Töötoa tulemuseks on eksperimentaalne kontsert-etendus. Nüüdismuusika oskuskeele projekti raames jätkatakse Vikipeediapõhise nüüdismuusika oskuskeele käsiraamatu koostamist. Mõiste "Performatiivsus" Vikipeedias. Planeerimisprotsss * K 27.3.2013 kell 18 EMTA A-202 planeerimiskoosolek Sümpoosion 8.-9.1.2014 kell 10-19 Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia 10.-11.1.2014 kell 10-19 Pärnu Keskraamatukogu Kutse tekst Seventh International Conference on Music Theory, Tallinn-Pärnu (Estonia) Musical Form: Mapping the Territories 8.-11.1.2014 The Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre (Tallinn, Estonia) and Estonian Arnold Schoenberg Society are jointly organizing the Seventh International Conference on Music Theory, which will be held in Tallinn and Pärnu (Estonia) from 8-11 January 2014. The main theme of the conference is musical form. A number of divergent approaches have been developed or adapted to address this complex issue, including formal function theory, the concept of dialogic form, Schenkerian theory, and several analytical tools predicated on phrase rhythm. Further, such varied subjects as computation, perception, and cognition have been increasingly applied to discussions of form. The aim of the conference is to discuss the advantages and limitations of such varied theories, and to explore points of intersection between such methodologies. We are pleased to announce that the conference will have two keynote speakers: William Caplin and James Hepokoski. For the first two days (January 8-9, Tallinn), we are seeking papers that focus primarily on tonal music. Post-tonal music and various approaches to this repertoire will be the focus of the final two days (January 10-11, Pärnu). Interested participants should send an abstract of no more than 300 words to Kerri Kotta at kerri.kotta@mail.ee by no later than 30 September 2013. The conference will be held within the framework of the project “Performative aspects of Music” supported by the Estonian Research Council. Osavõtjad seisuga . The list of participants of the Seventh International Conference on Music Theory Keynotes: William Caplin (McGill University, Canada) James Hepokoski (Yale University, USA) Steven Vande Moortele (University of Toronto, Canada) Presentations: # Lauri Suurpää (Sibelius Academy, Finland) Tonic and Dominant as Gravitational Centers in the First-Movement Exposition of Beethoven's Piano Sonata, Op. 110 # Ildar Khannanov (Peabody Institute of the Johns Hopkins University, USA). Function and Deformation in Sergei Rachmaninoff’s Etudes-Tableaux op. 39, nos. 5 and 6 # Charles Smith (University at Buffalo, USA) # Peter Smith (University of Notre-Dame, USA). Schumann's Continuous Expositions and the Classical Tradition # Frank Samarotto (Jacobs School of Music, Indiana University Bloomington, USA) ? # Patrick McCreless (Yale University, USA) # Petter Stigar (The Grieg Academy, University of Bergen, Norway) A sorcerer's apprentice? Traces of Wagner in the 'Passion of St. Matthew' by Trond Kverno # Julian Horton (School of Music, University College Dublin, Ireland) # Giorgio Sanguinetti (University of Rome, Italy) ? # Edward Jurkowski (University of Lethbridge, Canada) # Stephen Slottow (University of North Texas, USA) ? # Audra Versekenaite (Lithuanian Academy of Music and Theatre, Lithuania) # Joshua Mailman (University of California / William Paterson University, USA) # Bertil Wikman (University of Stockholm, Sweden) ? # Robert Snarrenberg (University of Washington in St Louis, USA) Forms of Form in Songs by Brahms # Timothy Jackson (University of North Texas, USA) Why is Rotation an Illusion? # Poundie Burstein (City University of New York, USA) Koch's Journeys and Stopovers through Sonata-Form Expositions # Wayne Petty (University of Michigan, USA) # Edward Klorman (The Julliard School, New York, USA) [[Eighteenth-century Form Revisited: Reconciling Koch’s Anlage, Sonata Theory’s Raotational Form, and Lester’s Parallel-section Construction]] # Mart Humal (Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre, Estonia) Chopin's Prelude in F sharp minor: Form, Harmony, and Counterpoint # Jason Hooper (University of Massachusetts Amherst, USA) Schenker’s Conception of Sonata Form before the Urlinie: History, Theory, and Aesthetics # Charity Lofthouse (Hobart and William Smith Colleges, Geneva, NY, USA) Rotational Form, Sonata Hybridity, and Post-Tonal Boundary Sonorities in Shostakovich's Fourth Symphony # Mark Richards (University of Lethbridge, Canada) Dissonant Fusions and the Loosening of Formal Functions in Classical Themes # Charris Efthimiou (University of Music and Performing Arts Graz) The development of the musical form of heavy-metal music # Michael Gardiner (Unversity of Mississippi, USA) Boulez, Envelope-form, and Mahler: An Analysis of Der Abschied # Roberta Vidic (Hochschule für Musik und Theater Hamburg, Germany) Beethoven´s E Minor Piano Sonata, Op. 90: A multi-player platform for ambiguity and subthematics in Germany and North America # Michael Oravitz (University of Northern Colorado) Meter-based Formal Cues in Selected Works of Debussy Ajakava K 8.1.2013 :kell 10 sümpoosion. Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia (Rävala 16, Tallinn). Musical Form: Mapping the Territories N 9.1.2014 :kell 10 sümpoosion. Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia (Rävala 16, Tallinn). Musical Form: Mapping the Territories :kell 19 kontsert. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu saal (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Considering Noise - live electronic music and motion graphic notation. Christian M. Fischer. Tasuta :kell 21 muusikateater. Endla teatri KÜÜN (Keskväljak 1, Pärnu). Inimhääl ja elektroonika. Kai Kallastu (sopran), Tanel Joamets (klaver), Malle Maltis (elektroonika), Liis Kolle (lavastaja), Ulrich Polster (visuaal). Pääse 12 eurot R 10.1.2014 :kell 10 sümpoosion. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu saal (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Musical Form: Mapping the Territories :kell 19 kontsert. Pärnu Raekoja saal (Nikolai 3, Pärnu). Avatud vorm. Kavas Boulez, Pärt, Koha. Diana Liiv (klaver). Tasuta :kell 21 muusikateater. Endla teatri KÜÜN (Keskväljak 1, Pärnu). Küberstuudio mono-ooper Fernando Pessoa tekstidele. Monika Mattiesen (muusika, libreto, lavastus), Ivo Posti (vokaal), Karl Saks (koreograafia, lavastus), Reet Aus (kunstnik), Margus Vaigur (valgus), Leonoa Palu (flöödid), Helena Tuuling (klarnet, bassklarnet), Mari Targo (viiul), Aare Tammesalu (tšello), Madis Metsamart (löökpillid), Külli Kudu (akordion), Tammo Sumera (elektroonika). Esiettekanne. Pääse 12 eurot L 11.1.2014 :kell 10 sümpoosion. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu saal (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Musical Form: Mapping the Territories :kell 19 kontsert. Pärnu Vanalinna põhikooli saal (Nikolai 26, Pärnu). Eksperimentaalsed muusikainstrumendid. Eesti Kunstiakadeemia üliõpilased. Repoo Ensemble. Tasuta :kell 21 performance. Tervise Paradiisi veekeskus (Side 14). Vee kolm olekut. Postinstrumentum. Repoo Ensemble. Pääse 12 eurot Töötoad Eksperimentaalsed muusikainstrumendid :I ehitamise töötuba. September-detsember 2013 Eesti Kunstiakadeemia :II heliloomingu töötuba. 4.-13.1.2014 Pärnu Vanalinna Põhikool Kategooria:Projekt